Of Princes Godesses and servants
by Lady Anne Hathway
Summary: lady jamie is not th emost eligable lady at court unlike her sister and when her best friend is a servat and the prince likes her and she is being advised by a godess, her life is not the thing she wanted it to be. my first fan fic please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Lady Jamie of Spring Grove was not what you would call the most eligible Lady at court. Lady Hannah of Spring Grove was the most eligible Lady at court, Lady Jamie's sister. Lady Jamie was forced by her father, Lord William of Spring Grove and her mother, Lady Melissa to go to the convent. Jamie, as she was more commonly known as, also had an older brother and another younger sister and brother. Michael, her older brother was 21 and a knight of the realm serving King Jonathan and his Champion, Lady Alanna, the Lioness.

Jamie's older sister had been introduced three years ago and was 19 now. Jamie's younger sister, Kara, was 16 and being introduced this season, And Tommy the youngest of the 5 was a squire to the young Lord Dorian of Green Lake. Together, the 5 did not always get along; in fact, Jamie and Hannah were on different sides of the palace. As the eligible young noble men were usually knights or mages, they were put into those wings, the eligible young ladies had their own wing which people liked to avoid the known halls, others were nice to travel down, but there was always backstabbing and deceiving behind the sweet smell and innocent smile. Jamie lived in the mage's wing with her parents in her room that she had had all of her life. Michael lived in the knight's wing but mostly back at the manor on Green Lake with his new wife.

Often during the day, Jamie would explore the market place and talk with any random person and friends she had accumulated throughout the years before she went to the convent and the one year she had lived back at the palace. Hannah, however, would spend the day walking near the practice yards and letting the knights' practicing look at her figure and stop and sometimes whistle. Hannah was known for spending hours at a time flirting with the young noble men.

While Jamie was at the market, Hannah was at the court yards, while Jamie was reading a book in the library, Hannah would also be there, not reading. The two sisters were so different from each other some didn't even believe that they were sisters. Hannah was fair and beautiful with blond curly hair and big green eyes with hints of yellow in them; Hannah was also curvy and didn't have a small chest either. Jamie on the other hand was tall and athletically built with wavy black hair and blue eyes with hints of purple in them she though they looked somewhat like Lady Alanna's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters I've made all the rest belong to Tamora Pierce**

Chapter One

Jamie was in the library reading a book when her sister walked in followed by her two best friends; Jamie sighed and shut her book then got up and walked out.

_Can I just have one hour alone with out her? _Jamie asked herself. Now what to do?

Jamie wasn't watching where she was going while thinking of what she could do and ran smack into someone. Stumbling backward, Jamie was caught by a strong arm.

"Steady on there, Lady Jamie." A young man's voice said.

Jamie looker up and wished she hadn't. Standing above her was none other than the youngest prince, Liam.

"Your highness" Jamie murmured but was unable to curtsy for the prince still held onto Jamie's arm.

"Please don't be so formal, Lady Jamie." The prince said. "My name is Liam use it. And I shall use yours, Jamie. It's a pretty name."

"Yes I like it to for it is my name isn't it?" Jamie smiled

"Yes that it is, Jamie." Liam smiled; his eyes were like his mother's with blue black hair like his father's. Liam was just as handsome as his brothers and he knew it. Just as his father before him, Liam was a ladies man. Why he talked to Jamie, she had no idea.

"Well, Good day, Jamie I hope to see you again." Liam said and walked past Jamie leaving her standing in the hallway shocked.

Later that day when Jamie was in the woods, something happened. She was playing with a couple of squirrels, when all of the sudden, they went skittering away. Startled, Jamie sat up and looked around to see a beautiful woman standing before her. Jamie instantly knew who she was, the great goddess.

Standing up Jamie curtsied her best and stayed down.

"Please, get up, my daughter." The goddess said in a voice not made for human ears.

Jamie did as she was told and came up from her curtsy. "Great Mother what have I done to deserve this honor?" Jamie asked.

"You have a hard path ahead of you. I am here to guide you through that. Me and this fine girl, my daughter, who will be posing as a servant in the palace. She is half goddess, half human.

Jamie was struck dumb if she had been herself, she would have asked what her path was, but didn't think of it at the time. She just nodded and listened to the goddess


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't recognize from the books. **

Chapter Three

Jamie walked into her bedroom followed by a young woman that looked around her age but was actually around her parent's age, she just didn't mature as fast as the others.

_That's because she's half goddess idiot._ Jamie thought

"So Jamie what do you do for fun?" Keri asked.

"I go to the library or the market mostly or I go into the royal forest to escape my sister." Jamie replied.

"I heard about her from my mother. What's her problem, jealous?" Keri asked.

"No she and I are just from _different _ends of the gene pool that's all." Jamie explained.

"Well I'm supposed to be our maid so I better learn the rules. Oh and the story mama has given me is you and I were best friends in child hood and my mother worked in your manor in spring Grove. So your mother decided it was high time you had yourself a maid so I moved out here to be your personal maid. It's not really a lie." Keri said.

"Oh yes" Jamie said sarcastically, "none of it's really a lie, Just the whole thing."

"So, Mama lies a lot to Uncle." Keri said. "What's so wrong about lying?"

"Then I guess if the great mother goddess lies, we can lie. I really don't want to fight you on this." Jamie said. "Now here are the rules, if you have any gossip on Lady Hannah of spring grove, I don't want to hear it. And if you see Lady Hannah of Spring Grove, you go in the opposite direction or use your goddess powers."

"Got it, nothing about your sister and do not mingle with your sister." Keri said.

"Good very good you learn fast. Now what are we supposed to be dooming?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, nothing. You need to live your life with all of its complications and me and Mama will intervene at points. That's all I'm here for…" Keri dropped what she was saying because at that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Go answer it!" Jamie whispered

Keri did as she was told and opened the door with a bow because she was wearing breeches. However, Jamie instantly wished Keri had not opened the door, for in the door way was none other than Prince Liam.

"Jamie how stunning you look in your grass stained gown it brings out the purple in your eyes!" Liam said in all his charm.

"Liam, how are you this evening, what do I owe this great _pleasure_?" Jamie asked.

"I was wondering what you were doing for all of tomorrow?" Liam asked.

Jamie glanced at Keri and smiled at the warning look in her eyes. She wanted Jamie to do a Hannah. "I am so sorry; Liam, but I have plans with someone else." Jamie smiled sweetly.

"And do I know this person?" Liam asked.

"I don't think so she's a friend from the market place. My best friend I might add." Jamie said

Out of the corner of her eye, Jamie saw Keri smile. Tomorrow she and Keri were going to the market place and if Liam saw, he would see what Jamie said she was doing.

"Could I join you and your friend then?" Liam asked.

Jamie wasn't expecting that. "Okay." She said with out thinking twice.

Liam smiled. It was a great smile. "Can I escort you to dinner, Jamie?" Liam asked.

Jamie looked down at her dress. "Give me 2 minutes." With that Jamie ran to her dressing room followed by Keri and changed into a blue every day dress and Keri braided her hair and put it into a bun.

Jamie emerged putting on her blue slippers and looked up to find Liam comfortably sitting on the couch in the sitting room.


	4. Chapter 4

** Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the books just the ones I've created**

Chapter Three

"This is a very comfy couch." Liam said.

Jamie had to laugh at that.

Going down to the dinning hall, Jamie looked to the tables. And as expected, Hannah was sitting at a table with 7 other young men flirting and laughing.

"You and your sister don't get along much do you?" Liam asked.

"No we don't we never have." Jamie said. "She has always been crazy about men and I have always been the odd ball in the family."

"So I suppose you won't want to sit at the table." Liam said.

"Why do you always sit with my sister?" Jamie asked interested now.

Liam cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable.

"You didn't court her did you?" Jamie looked dumbstruck

"It was a few years ago when you hadn't come yet." Liam said.

"And what does my coming out have to do with anything?" Jamie asked.

"Are you hungry? Because I'm starved!" Liam said changing the subject.

"Yes food." Jamie said looking sideways at Liam.

"Liam!" A young man about the same age as Liam called from the table Hannah was sitting at.

"Ah Cade, my boy!" Liam said striding over to the dreaded table. Jamie followed him looking at the only other female at the table. This was going to be one hell of a dinner.

"Hello Jamie how are you?" Hannah asked. In that snotty voice Jamie knew so well

Blushing, Jamie sat down in a vacant seat and Liam sat next to her with 2 trays.

"Boys this is Hannah's younger sister, Jamie." Liam introduced. "Jamie this is Cade, Kole, Vince and you know Hannah." Liam pointed to each one.

"It's not polite to point, Liam." Hannah said.

"Like you know anything about manners, Hannah." Vince said

Hannah gasped and turned away acting hurt.

"Aww come on, baby, I didn't mean it. You're the best Lady at the court. And every one knows it." Kole said.

"Don't call me baby, I'm not an infant!" Hannah snapped back.

"We didn't mean in Hannah, You're the prettiest at court. We can't help calling you those names, Sugar lips." Cade said putting an arm around Hannah.

"Well if you go to the spring carnival with me, I'll forgive you, Cade." Hannah said in that charming voice that had captured so many noble men's hearts.

"Of course, my princess!" Cade said. "I would never go with anyone else?"

Hannah smiled at Jamie. "I always get my way"

Jamie looked at Liam like she wanted to barf. "This is why I don't like my sister" Jamie whispered to Liam.

"Why she's just acting like a regular young eligible lady." Liam replied.

"Exactly." Jamie whispered back.

"So what have you been up to Jamie" Hannah asked. In the sweet voice that the men all knew

"Oh the usual, reading the library, exploring the royal forest." Jamie answered in a small voice.

"Of course, I don't see you in the library at all though." Hannah said.

Jamie blushed. "I make a point of avoiding you, dear sister."

The whole table went quiet. The sisterly love scheme was blown

"You are such a pain in the ass!' Hannah whispered harshly "Why can't you act like every other normal girl?"

Jamie got up from the table. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Liam, but I just can't stay here." And with that Jamie left the dinning hall and headed towards the stables to get her horse. After saddling the horse, Jamie rode out through the main gates and into Corus. The Shady horse was an excellent place for dinner. Jamie had eaten there many times with various friends and acquaintances.

"Jamie! What are you doing here? I didn't know you were in the city!" Mrs. Kingston came from behind the counter.

"No I had a run in with my sister. And the youngest Prince asked me to spend tomorrow with him." Jamie said.

"You mean Prince Liam? Oh he's so handsome! You must bring him here tomorrow" Mrs. Kingston begged. Jamie

"We'll see, Mrs. Kingston. We'll see." Jamie laughed.

"What do you want for dinner, honey?" Mrs. Kingston asked

"How about just some potato soup? Jamie asked.

"Commin' right up, honey" Mrs. Kingston said. "And don't you think that I'm gonna let you pay for that."

"You never let me do." Jamie replied sitting down at a table.

"OF course I don't honey you're almost my daughter, and I would never let a daughter pay." Mrs. Kingston answered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that you recognize from the book only the ones I've made form my own head.**

Chapter Four

Jamie had to hurry back to the palace before the gates closed and barely made it.

"Cutting it a little close, Miss don't you think?" A guard remarked.

"It won't happen again." Jamie replied getting off of buttercup and heading toward the stables.

It was a while before Jamie got back to her apartments. She brushed buttercup, then fed her and sat in the stables awhile just talking to her horse. A Thing the Wild Mage, Daine said made the horses understand their masters or mistresses.

Jamie barely got her dress off of her body before sinking into her bed and falling asleep. It had been such a trying day with meeting Liam and talking to her sister for the first time in months'.

In her sleep, Jamie distantly heard the creak of a door and woke up.

"Shhh, it's only me." Michael said going to her bed.

"What time is it?" Jamie asked groggily.

"A little before dawn. I've come to say goodbye. And please don't kill our sister. She is nice deep, deep, deep, deep down." Michael said.

"That's about right." Jamie laughed. "Did you say goodbye to mama and da?"

"Yes, I just did that. I have been assigned to boarder patrol I'm going to be gone for about 6 months." Michael answered both of Jamie's questions.

"So you'll miss Kara's coming out?"

"Yes. She won't be happy will she?"

"No." Jamie laughed at the face Kara was sure to wear then "She won't be very happy at all."

"Well at least I'll be on the boarder and won't be able to here her scream. She is just like Hannah in that way. At least she has a brain like you, though."

"At least that."

"So I heard about you and Prince Liam. It seems the main gossip. Liam is just like his father, a ladies man. You must be careful. He's handsome and he knows it."

"Stop fathering me, Michael I already have da. Still how bad is he?"

"You remember the princess fling with Delia, Sir Alanna and that princess, don't you? Try all ladies he courts plus a princess or two. And he's the youngest prince."

Jamie winced. "That bad huh?"

"Well I better be off. Good luck, Jamie,"

"Don't get killed. We all need you to live, Michael."

"I'll try to be careful."

When Jamie woke up for the second time, the sun was shinning into her eyes and Keri was getting a dress out for both of them. Jamie's was a blue silk with a purple ribbon at the waist and purple shoes. For her, a green silk dress with a blue ribbon at the waist and blue shoes.

"You have everything worked out don't you?" Jamie said.

"Get up! We have to get ready it's already eight. I told Liam that we would meet him at 10 and you have to get a bath now go!"

"Okay miss bossy." Jamie yawned and got into the bath Keri had poured for her.

By 9:30, Jamie had been washed, dressed and groomed so she looked like a true noble lady.

"This dress is so pretty. Was it really in my closet?" Jamie asked.

"I combined two of your dresses to get this one and just made a replica of yours but with different colors for my dress. It's amazing what the powers of a goddess can do." Keri sighed.

Jamie smiled and put on her slippers while looking at the clock.

"Wow we have a whole half hour to do something." Jamie remarked

"What do you mean? You still have to have a purse and lip rough." Keri said. And with that, she sat Jamie down in front of the makeup table she never used and pulled out some red lip rough.

Then they went into Jamie's closet where it was Obvious that Keri had done some serious wardrobe changes. There were shelves of slippers and a whole shelf of different purses. Jamie picked a small blue one with sequins on it and put a few gold nobles into it as Keri put lip rough and a brush into hers.

They walked down to the main gate and found Liam there alone.

"You two look great." Liam said to both of them, but his eyes were on Jamie.

"Thank you." Jamie blushed and tried to look down so he couldn't see it.

"So where are we going?" Liam asked

"The market place to show you what Corus is really about and how the people really are." Jamie answered.

"Okay let's go meet some regular people! Some average Joes!" Liam said rubbing his hands together. "But were taking guards!"

"No you will meet the people as one of them." Jamie said with a final note in her voice that Liam decided not to push.


End file.
